User talk:DeadPrincessMeow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cindy.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kate4TDWT (Talk) 13:14, 3 December 2010 Sign Ups. Right, now sign ups are closed, but we will be having a second season of TDC! You are welcome to sign up your character then. Sign ups for season 2 will be avavilable when the final 5 is announced.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) TDC Season 2 Sign Ups! http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Sign_Ups Check it out! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 08:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Omg Omg! It looks awesome! I love the pic! It rocks! I will make some art soon too.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 10:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Testing Signature: ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 10:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I would really appreciate it if you participated in my website: Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 14:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) wouldn't you like me to do iBuddies instead? Because you are actually copyying me. How did you do your "little creator"? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I won't delete them, but if you weant, you can make up something different and call it Little Creators. Or I can make it up and create a base in which you do them. If your answer is "yes" you just have to download Paint.NET Google "download paint.net for free" and something will appear for sure. :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, if you still want the bases anytime, just tell me! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) pOSTERS They look awesome! I got an ipod! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 20:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured... Hi, Can you please start voting for Featured, user, creation & contestant as not many people have and we need all of these on the front page. So please vote! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Gwenny! I wush you a merry christmas too! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! unless someone votes for one of them, they're going to be both featured. And sure, I'll read your blog! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Go right ahead Gwen! You can even post them under their gallery if you like! They're amazing! Thanks! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 17:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Gwenny, I saw the outfits you made for Jamie. I love them! You are really good at things like that! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you could post them on Jamie's page. Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 19:02, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Contest 1! Our Weekly Contests have started! Check the first one out here! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now let's wait for the other contestants! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Contest 2 This week, I got chosen to host the contest! Check it out! >Weekly Contest 2 ﻿ <. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Synthia I have a better pic of Synthia 4 u.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I really like her! I have a bunch more of characters! I took the head from tdi-exile on DA, teh arms from Katie, Gwen's torso, and Heather's legs. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No Challenge Ok Ok. You can host the next ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It's really good! But can you make it a bit bigger? That would be really awesome! You can post it in her little information box and that will be the new Lauren! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 21:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Thanks so much! They look awesome! :) I will keep them ideas in mind :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool!!!!! Thnx! CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I REALLY need to do the challenge, as this wiki is starting to go down. Hardly anyone is active, no one is doing the challenges, and at this rate, Season 3 is looking, well...I don't know. But please help this wiki to survive :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) hey!! =D thanks HEAPS for the winter design of leslie!!! it is soooooooooooooooooo cool. i luurrve all your characters designs. they are sooo awwwssuumm!!!! =D i will check out your blogs asap!! :) xoxo ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 09:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time we don't talk :) I just wanted to say hi :P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Surprise. :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you, at all, surprised to see me here? :| Please respond, if you can! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What to do...? So, what exactly can I do on this very Wiki so that I may become an admin like you (though I know being an admin isn't as simple as one, two, three)? I could create my own TDI characters, but I currently suck at computer graphics. Trust me. :P Also, wanna be friends? :3 Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Funny. I thought you were an admin for a second. :P But I'm glad you want to be friends with me! It's appreciated! :D Also, please don't do it. >:( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Friends So, the friends posted on your regular TDI account... are they really your friends in real life? Just curious, is all. :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, Gwenny! So, what's up! I really think Miley's going to win season 2....Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 19:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Knowing Me More Just so you can get a better idea of the kind of person I am in real life (as well as prove to you that I am not an online troll), I will give you a brief summary about myself. Please be warned that this will take up a lot of space, and that it may result in your eyes getting strained from all the reading. You have been warned. Alright, here we go: At this point in my life, I'm not really comfortable with giving out my real name to the online public. If there's one thing I know about chatting online, then it's the fact that you can never be too careful. Fortunately, I am comfortable enough to give away these following facts: *My gender is male *I'm 18 years old as of July 20 *I'm skinny; and I mean really skinny (fortunately, I'm not emaciated) *My favorite shows/series includes ''Yu-''''Gi-''[[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's|''Oh!]] (except that possibly God-awful ZEXAL), Total Drama Island (what a coincidence! :D), [[wikipedia:Mystery Science Theater 3000|''Mystery Science Theater 3000]] and ''RiffTrax'' (both of which are epic'' win), and ''Glenn Martin, DDS (in MY OPINION, I think it's an '''''okay show, although I wish that the show's creators/producers would work on the timing of the show's humor, as well as tone the adult humor down a bit. But it's not bad, once you get used to it!). With the exception of TDI, you're probably either not familiar with any of these shows, or are familiar with them, but aren't really a fan of them. In either case, I totally understand.'' *And last, but not least, I am a highly sensitive person, in terms of feelings See? What did I tell you? O_O If possible, I hope we get to be friends! :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine. How about you? :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Your Birthday's Tomorrow?! Your birthday's tomorrow?! You just have to give me your e-mail so I can give you an e-card! :D Happy Early Birthday! :3 P.S. Are you foreign, or not? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) EEEE! Happy birthday, Gwenny! Look! Shaina: Heppy birthday, girlz! Lillianne: *doing nails, rolls eyes* Laura-Kate: EEEE! A BIRTHDAY! *sings happy birthday* Delilah: Happy birthday. Now, I'mma gonna play football Everyone: *looks at Delilah* Delilah: What? Jaden: *rapping* Wha wha? *tune of Billionare* Yea..you have a good birthday, cause it's a great day, a whole day party, don't get me started.I'mma given you a present like, here Gwenny have this. *hands her a :D * Word. Annabeth and Thalia: Happy b-day! ME: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D :D :D :D Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 21:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) That is awesome! I wish I could go to Italy. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 00:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, birthday girl! Surprise! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks heaps for my new Carlie design It is awesomo I noticed your idea about the magazine. I don't know what EBGR thinks about it, but, in my opinion, we really don't need it, or at least you should add pictures and stuff like that to make it look more like a magazine. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know it has taken me for ever to thank you for Carlie's new deseign. It is way cool and I have posted it on her page. Thanks again for it and look forward to talking to you in the future!!! Thanks.. *big hug** Ugh,ok,I'm sorry...Izzy4ever! Talking to me 13:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright here's the description: Jamie is a female, leapord colored glasses, a green jacket like the kind a librarian would use under a light brown shirt, a light brown skirt, black heels, and tannish skin with a few freckles on her cheeks. Dawn, is the 20:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) We are IN an alliance why did you gaved 20 points to leanne you should have givre her 18 the bottom Will have been leanne Oswald ! Now our alliance is going down we will BE 2 against 3 do something Cathy!!!